What Could Go Wrong?
by Qindox
Summary: What could go wrong? Artemis wonders this herself before she must fake her own death. Wally isn't too happy with her putting the costume back. The 'thrill' as Wally referred to threatens her life while Artemis is on the undercover mission. Even with old friends and warm welcomes, she still feels cold and empty inside...Oneshot-Spoilers from Depths!


**Qindox: Wow, Two updates/Publishes in the exact same hour, on the last day of school LOL!**

**That is very un like me! Oh well.**

**I do not own Young Justice, but if I did, I would make new episodes during the summer instead of reruns!**

Artemis could hear the yelling of that annoying newsman from the T.V in the living room. When she exited their bedroom, Wally would fuss over her going.

She sighed as an old green costume was placed into the green bag. Artemis held up the familiar mask that hadn't been worn in a while. She reminisced those carefree days when the team had trouble dealing with those second-rate bad guys.

After placing along with the costume, she strolled toward the closet. Opening it, she bent over to pick up two essential items hidden in the back; her quiver, and her bow.

Artemis felt happy that she could see the others again, but she wished she could see Zatanna before the unfortunate event would occur. She stopped herself from imagining the others; Both the team and the League mourning over her death. Stuffing them along with the costume, she zipped up the bag and slung it over her shoulder. She would change before entering the zeta tube.

"I'm ready." Artemis announced as she entered the room when Wally turned off the T.V.

He looked down while facing her. "He shouldn't need you. He's my best friend." Wally mumbled.

Artemis grinned. "If I recall, you were wearing the red and yellow just a few weeks ago." Artemis recalled. The speedster's expression didn't change.

"That was an emergency! I was needed." He replied. Artemis just smiled in response.

"Well I'm needed now." She said, motioning to the green bag on her waist.

They got closer and kissed. "Babe, you're freaking out over nothing, what could go wrong?" Artemis asked calmly.

Wally turned away slightly upset, but then nodded for her to go out the front door.

Artemis smiled and headed out. As the cold night air welcomed her, she strolled along the sidewalk until reaching an alley and looking around before quickly running into it and into an abandoned phone booth.

She quickly took off her black turtle neck and dark jeans to slip on the green costume in her bag. Her eyes closed as she blindly slipped on her mask and reopened them as her quiver was strapped onto her back. Artemis tucked away her foldable bow and left the dark green bag on the floor of the booth.

If one didn't look carefully, they wouldn't notice a small camera like lens in a crack.

"Artemis, B07." Artemis told the lens. It responded by scanning her. It responded.

"Recognized, Artemis B07." The machine like voice repeated. Artemis rolled her eyes.

In a blast of light, she was transported to the cave, or Mount Justice. As the blinding light cleared, she saw Nightwing, Me'gan, Conner, and La'goon in the main room.

At the time Miss Martian was levitating a plate of Crab cakes but released it in joy as she noticed Artemis. Luckily, her boyfriend caught it before it fell.

"Artemis!" Me'gan said in joy as she gave the archer a hug.

"Hey Me'gan!" She replied dazed by her warm welcome.

She smiled, but was worrying inside as for their plan that only her, Wally, Nightwing, and Kal'dur knew about: Artemis having to fake her death, and Kal'dur working undercover for Black Manta, his birth father, all this time. That worried all of them, especially a certain speedster, the most. Well the part of Artemis being presumably dead to all, but the four of them.

If their ruse was unsuccessful, years of careful planning and faking would be all for nothing, the team and League would never trust them again, and they would not for each other. Relationships would be shattered. And none of them would be forgiven.

_What could go wrong?_


End file.
